Low Class King
by soullegend60
Summary: Bardock is tired of Frieza's reign of terror, not even the king will stop him. If no one else will, Bardock will take matters into his own hands, watch as Bardock rises to the top, from Low class to King. Au. Currently reworking.
1. Prologue

"Torra! Fasha!" Bardock screamed as he flew across planet Meat to his dying comrades, Torra weakly looked at him, "B-Bardock?"

Bardock had now landed, he wasted no time in running to his squad mate, "No, Torra!" He kneeled next to his bloodied friend, ripping Torra's white headband off of his forehead and cleaning blood away from his best friend's face.

"Bardock, he... He wants us dead." Torra spluttered, Bardock kept going, he refused to let his companion die.

The previously white band was now tinted pink with blood.

"Who Torra? Who wants us dead?"

"F-Frieza. T-that bastard sent Dodoria to kill us off. He's afraid of you Bardock, of what you could become. Y-You're practically a super Saiyan! Frieza he fears our race because of your power and h-he wants us eradicated."

Bardock was breaking. But he kept a poker facetogether for Torra.

"Bardock you have to stop him - Frieza! He'll end us all!" Torra was trying his best to sit up, but a gruesome hole in his abdomen was leaking blood and he remained stationary.

"Stop! Stop it now Torra! I'll get him but I gotta get you help, I-" Torra silenced his friend with a harsh slap.

"Shut up... Just shut up Bardock, just kill Frieza and..."

Torra was coughing up blood, his end was near.

"Save our race Bardock. End Frieza avenge me. If anyone can, it's you. And tell Raditz to stay strong, you needa' quit treating him like shit. There's potential in him, I know there is. Same for... Kakarot."

Torra was fading out, dying, "Remember Bardock..." And with that Torra died in Bardock's arms.

Bardock stood up tightly gripping the headband, it was now stained blood red. He tied it to his forehead.

Revenge was the one thing on Bardock mind.

"FREIZA!"

Bardock flew faster than he ever had, running high on emotion.

"Why Torra of all people?"

Bardock had lost his brother in arm's, that lizard would learn pain! He would rue the day that he-

Bardock was hit out of nowhere, the sound of breaking rocks shattering his eardrums as he was smacked out of the sky. "Who the fuck..?"

Bardock couldn't finish as he was sent into a tree by a second blow, the brief image of a spiky pink fist was all he saw. Bardock smashed through the tree and hit the ground. He got to his feet with slight difficulty. "Dodoria!"

A pink brute stood before him flanked by three warrior's in Planet trade armour. The fat henchmen laughed. "Your teammates were no fun, monkey. Will you give a better fight than them?"

The three goons of Dodoria all rushed Bardock, kicking and punching him. The Saiyan fighter pulled out all the stops to avoid serious damage, Dodoria's blows had rocked him.

From a distance Dodoria watched the battle play out. "These Saiyan's couldn't beat Frieza right? No monkey could ever be that strong!"

Dodoria began to charge a huge yellow ball of Ki, "I'll show you!" He shot the blast at Bardock who couldn't Dodge in time. The Saiyan fighter was sent careening across the planet, and over the horizon. Dodoria addressed his underlings, "Razz, Fazz and Jazz! Go after him!" They blasted off in the direction of Bardock.

 **...**

Bardock propped up against a boulder, hurting like absolute hell, he was sure Dodoria would send his men to finish him off.

"Dying by the hand of Dodoria is _not_ how I'm going out."

Bardock took to the air, determined to get back to planet Vegeta. Just then his scouter beeped. Someone was coming. "I'll KILL ALL OF YOU!" The Saiyan roared.

Bardock flew into one of the humanoid aliens, they were all skinny yellow skinned lizard's with PTO armour. He body slammed the henchmen to the ground. He lashed out with a spinning kick which hit the two remaining fighter's. Bardock took off to one that was hit by the spin kick, hitting the humanoid with a hard knee followed by a simple jab cross combination. The fool tried to retaliate but Bardock dodged and let loose a volley of energy blasts. The yellow alien was heavily bleeding.

Bardock fired off a big blue blast, "TYRANT LANCER!" A massive azure explosion took up the entire area. Satisfied with his attack, Bardock headed for the next opponent.

"FRIEZA!"

Two minute's of flying and Bardock was at where he first ambushed the men. The two alien's seemed ready for him.

The scarred Saiyan landed on the ground opposite the henchmen. "See you fucker's in hell!"

Bardock used a big roundhouse to the torso of the one on his right,

"ARGH!" The humanoid cried in pain. He was hit by a flat palm that sent him flying skyward where he was met with a knee to his spine, courteous of Bardock. The yellow alien fell to the ground on his stomach. His back was broken and he would meet a painful end very soon.

The last remaining humanoid, Jazz was petrified. Bardock walked towards him with a sadistic grin on his tanned face. The alien would never out speed the father of Raditz. No escape.

Jazz waved his hands.

"No please! I'm sorry okay, w-we had no choice! Please spare me!" Jazz pleaded for his life, begging like a pauper.

The Saiyan grinned, picturing Frieza in Jazz's place, "What kind of idiot begs for mercy from a Saiyan?"

Bardock used all his power and made an orb above his head. It spread all around his body, tendrils of united purple energy snaking out. Bardock thrust his hands forward and all was destroyed.

" _Emporors demise!"_

The colossal lavender attack spared nothing, only Bardock remained in the empty wasteland. "I'll find you, you fat pink swine."

 **...**

Dodoria was still on planet Meat, "Stupid Ship, what do you mean you've run out?" The pink oaf slammed his fist on the supercomputer controls. A technician appeared on the screen, in the background was some sort off control hub with wires and screens and whatnot.

"Master BZZT Dodoria, for the BZZT fifth BZZT time, we have run into technical difficulties. Please just wait a few BZZT hours and we will-"

"BULLSHIT!"

Dodoria shot an energy blast which went through the monitor and the hull of the ship.

"Well, BZZT look what BZZT you've BZZT done now. We have to BZZT send a BZZT replacm-BZZT..."

The machine began smoking and the live chat feed went to static. "Goddamn...this technology is garbage." Dodoria sighed, forgetting he had blown a hole in the ship rendering it useless.

"A broken ship is the least of your worries, you big ugly fool."

Dodoria turned to see the only other life form on the planet, "Bardock!"

"Yeah its me. You killed my squad." He seethed.

"Thanks for reminding me monkey. I still remember their faces, so fearful and hopeless!" Laughed the large warrior.

Bardock's hand twitched. "Is that so..." Their was a chilling tone laced in his words that put Dodoria at unease.

Dodoria got into a fighting stance, as did Bardock.

"I'll be sure to tell Frieza he's lost his ugliest lapdog after I put your head on a stake, Dodoria. And I know you'd hate to be apart from your beloved master, which is why I'm sending him to join you in hell!"

Bardock kicked the pink blob through the ship, following up with a further punt upwards where Bardock met Dodoria's face with the soles of his feet. The big oaf hit the ground hard, oozing blood. The fat warrior got up, hurting. Bardock began unloading heavy blows onto the henchmen of Freiza, ending every combo with a hard roundhouse to the thigh of the brute. Dodoria got one big uppercut in, thus ending the chain of hits.

Both warriors were panting as they stared at each other in mutual hate. Bardock seemed to be far better off than Dodoria. "Hey...fatso... Watch...this," he said in between breaths, "This...is...a...little number...that I like to call...XENOFIST!"

Bardock launched and the pink man with a glowing blue fist and socked him in the jaw, breaking the bone.

Dodoria screamed.

Bardock phased behind him, planning to snap his neck but Dodoria whirled around and grabbed him in a vice like grip. With an enraged grunt he snapped Bardock's wrist and then crushed the hand, but he wasn't done yet. Dodoria grabbed the other arm, this time by the forearm and used his knee to break the bone.

"GAH!" Bardock was suffering, and he saw no way out. He simply couldn't match the brute force Dodoria possesed.

The pink man pulled Bardock into a series off repeated knees, time and time again smashing His appendage into Bardock. The Saiyan took the pain, waiting for this right moment. After a minute of taking straight knees, Bardock saw an opening and took it. The warrior pulled back his head and aimed to slam it into Dodoria's face... unfortunately, the oaf did the same thing, but much harder.

Dodoria let go of one of Bardock's arms, and yanked the right one, dislocating it. Bardock could barely stand. 'This is it. I'm going to die... Gine... Torra... I'm sorry.'

"Heh heh heh ha, You're not so big now are you Bardock? Its such a shame; to think, Frieza was scared of you? Where's the scary super Saiyan?" Dodoria's voice was warped and horrific, because his lower jaw was wrecked. Bardock struggled to stand.

Dodoria charged a pink ki blast

"GOODBYE!"

Bardock was blasted into oblivion, bested by the pink punk.

Dodoria watched as Bardock was sent away with the blast.

".. And ... Good riddance..."Go

 **...**

'Ugh...'

Darkness.

'Where..?'

Darkness.

'Wait...fight?'

Darkness.

'Fight! Dodoria! Planet meat Torra Dodor-'

Light.

Stars. A million silvery gas balls lighting up the night above.

'Light!'

Bright blue ki shone everywhere, a bruised, broken left for dead Bardock gazed at the stars, feeling the gentle pulse of soothing energy. He tried to get up.

"Arghhhh! Bones! Broken, broken!" Bardock's damaged mind forced itself to stop trying to get up.

"Oh my god... How am I alive?"

Bardock continued to stargaze. He didn't know for how long, he was barley conscious as it was. Time was non existent. There were only stars, a million of them; beautiful, radiating cosmic jewels.

Eventually Bardock gasped, "Vegeta-Sei! My planet needs me!"

Bardock rolled over and, ever so slowly crawled towards his Saiyan pod, with broken bones and broken spirit.

He went for hours or minutes? Again, he couldn't tell. He was eternally crawling towards the pod that might have been in that particular direction. Bardock used his two broken limbs to pull himself along, crawling through the valley of the shadow of death.

When he caught sight of that ugly grey battlepod, Bardock didn't even realize, he was just a man on a mission. He had no idea what the mission was, survival? Food? Treasure? Brontosaurus? Bardock was just focused on moving forward, he wasn't even sure how or when he got into the ship, or how he set course for his home planet, he just did.

Bardock's eyes were closed, but he laughed 'home...'

* * *

PL'S:

Bardock - 10,000

Dodoria - 18,000

Razz - 7,500

Fazz - 7,500

Jazz - 8,000


	2. Diplomacy

CRASH

A Saiyan pod landed on the roof of the hospital. Doctors and warrior's alike raced up to the ship, expecting a hostile threat but instead finding a Saiyan.

The pod door opened and all present were met with the gruesome sight of Bardock, and he was in a terrible state to say the least.

His arms were mangled beyond belief, completely crushed and unusable. His skin was dry and cracked, and his hair stained with blood.

"Oh my god!"

"Doctor what do we do?"

"Haha, someone clearly showed this third class his place!"

"Hey, I bet he'd kick your ass!"

Bardock was ushered into the Saiyan hospital, hanging onto life by a thread.

* * *

Gurgle.

'Where am I?'

Everything was green, his eyes stung from the healing liquid so he closed them.

"Doctor! Bardock! He's awake!"

"Drain the healing fluid, he's had long enough."

The turquoise substance began to drain. A now healed Bardock stepped out of the chamber completely naked.

"How long?" Bardock stated coldly, as he put on his armour, headband, and other miscellaneous clothing items. He did however purposefully neglect the scouter.

"Bardock!? You-you... What happened?"

"How long?"

"Bardock, where's the rest of your cre-"

"You seem to be forgetting who in the hell I am, doc. I'll give you one last chance to answer me before I break you." He said sternly.

"Four days. For the love of god Bardock, what is it with you and these suicide miss-"

Bardock stopped listening, he left the room and headed towards the infant block. If his visions were correct, then he hadn't much time.

Bardock walked into the infant's room, searching for a particular child. After a moment or two, his eyes fell to a palm tree haired newborn who was crying his eyes out. Bardock walked towards what was probably his son, "shut up kid."

The baby continued to wail. The child in the neighbouring crib was also crying, disrupted by the former's cries. Bardock read the signs on their Cot's, his son was apparently named 'Kakarot' and that crying child was called 'Broly'.

"Both of you. Shut. The fuck. Up." Bardock growled. Kakarot stopped crying and looked at his Father, in turn Broly too stopped crying.

"Kakarot. Yeah, I think Torra mentioned something like that. Trust him to know the name of my child before I do." The man said unenthusiastically.

Bardock got up to leave, done with his inspection. "Don't die on your first mission kid, then we'll talk. Although with a power level of two, we may never get the chance. "

* * *

Bardock kicked the shoddy wooden door of his meagre apartment open. "Gine?"

A slim Saiyan woman ran into the room, "Bardock? Where have you been? I was worried sick!" She hugged him, he patted her head.

"Yeah yeah. Where's the weakling?"

She slapped him, "Do not talk about my son like that! He's an elite you know! You third class trash." She crossed her arms.

"Okay first of all,you're a third class too, and second, they only made Raditz an 'elite' because they genuinely think he's retarded."

Gine stormed out the room, angered. Bardock followed in slight amusement. "He's on a mission you dick, with none other than the Prince."

Bardock sighed, "Good, then he'll survive..." Gine shot him a questioning glance.

"Ugh... There's no time to explain, Freiza wants us dead. On Kannassa, I was given psychic powers...I think, and I saw the doom of our race, Freiza's going to kill us all."

Gine scoffed, "You think me a fool. There's no way any of that's true. All those years of fighting have messed up your head Bardock."

Bardock grunted. "You'll see Gine, you'll see." He exited the room, determined to find some warrior's to join him. Frieza was coming and he had to take a stand.

* * *

Bardock landed on the gritty side streets of the capital, running past the detritus of the city, and all the hookers. Oh yeah, there were tonnes of hookers in this particular area.

Most of planet Vegeta was urban, and the rest of the land that wasn't occupied was simply a wasteland. The biggest portion of the Saiyan territory was the capital, with the palace in the centre of it. The capital was surrounded by the rest of the city-planet, which were split into 'sectors' ranging from 1-13, in addition to the industrial and facility sections. The further away from the palace, the poorer the area. Sections 10+ were slums and the lower numbers were all in different states, from well designed shopping centres to quiet neighbourhoods to cramped slums.

Bardock found what he was looking for, a seedy looking bar with neon signs all over it. He knew this particular cesspool well. He burst through the doors of the place, and immediately the pungent smell of cheap alcohol hit him harder than Dodoria ever had.

People cheered upon seeing Bardock, he had developed a reputation in the city as one of the powerhouses of the Saiyan race. Bardock had always been infamous, and his recent string of genocidal exploits had only made him more respected in the city.

One particular Saiyan who was surrounded by a crowd greeted him, "If it ain't the one and only Bardock! Taken time out of his busy day of planet brokering to stop by and see ol' Billo. "

\- Billo. The man Bardock was looking for.

Billo was a popular guy, big and fat, knowing loads of people. A middle class warrior who was a pretty big deal in the Saiyan underworld for being an enforcer. Everyone in this sector knew Billo, and he had serious influence. Making him the perfect target for Bardock.

"Billo. I need to talk to you." Bardock was cold and about business as usual.

"Yo! Bardock! Sit down ah? Lemme Gets ya a drink on me whaddya say?"

"No. Look Billo, I need you to do some stuff for me, and don't try and weasel out of it either. You OWE me one and you know it."

"Heh heh, sure I guess I do. Whaddaya need hmm?" Billo chuckled, slightly scared.

"Listen, Frieza, he's coming. Now. To kill us, To destroy our planet, to end us. So I need you to get your little gang or whatever it is you go by and have them ready for a fight a-s-a-p." Bardock was rude and aggressive in his speech, daring Billo to defy him.

Billo sweat nervously. He didn't want to look weak in front of his little group. He was meant to be a big deal!

"No Bardock."

"What? What do you mean no? Don't you test me Billo!" Bardock grabbed him by his shirt and held him against the wall. The whole bar was now silent, music and shouting coming to a halt. Billo's gang around him stood still in fear of Bardock.

"You can't tell me what to do Bardock. You're not gonna bully me into helping you. I'm the fucking king of this sector! "

"Don't you value your life fatass? No one in this sector can stand up to your little gang, but I'm not from this sector now am I? You ain't no real gangster Billo, you just have enough money to pay _these_ guys." Bardock gestured to the present members of Billo's crew. "You only exist because you sneak like a coward! Once you get on the radar of the other sectors you're finished, If anyone heard you call yourself the king of this sector your be eliminated. So don't try to act tough Billo, it won't work on me."

Billo tried to save some face in front of his clique, "Watch it third class, stop talkin' crazy. Frieza won't kill us! And that job was a long time ago, you missed your chance for a favour. I owe you nuthin, ya hear?"

"Fat weasel!" Bardock punched the man twice in the face and hit his torso a few times. "GAH!" Billo was against the wall again.

"Look, Billo! How about," Bardock was losing patience. Why was his race so stupid?

"If you do as I say, I won't kill you, AND I'll let you hook up with that Fasha girl on my squad yeah? I know you've been trying to get her for years." Billo was smashed through the Wall. Bardock stepped over to him.

Billo wiped the blood from his nose. "Fine... Deal."

"..." Bardock grabbed the fat Saiyan by the shirt and pulled him up. 'Sorry to tarnish your name Fasha... But this guy's just too dumb to listen to violence.'

"Say Bardock, is Frieza really gonna kill us? How'dya ever know that?"

"Shut up Billo. The only reason I didn't murder you was because I like taking advantage of you and your money. Now, about those troops..."

 **...**

It wasn't enough. He couldn't beat Frieza with just Billo's guys alone. He needed something more or Bardock would never triumph.

Bardock began flying to the palace, he needed the army! He had to bring Frieza to his knees and then some, with the supply of the military he could achieve that.

Bardock landed outside the gates, a guard pushed him as soon as he stepped foot on the land.

"Back off, _Bardock_." The royal guard said the name with disgust.

Bardock restrained himself, he would try diplomacy first. "I need an audience with the King."

The guard punched him. Bardock stepped back.

Fuck diplomacy.

 _"Tyrant's Demise!"_

A front kick was all it took to breakdown the huge door. He killed the first three guards he saw as soon he walked in, having lost his patience. Bardock walked towards the throne room. 'Now shit's gonna get real.'

A big ball of blue of Ki took care of the next door and the three guards behind of it. Slowly, Bardock walked in and two guards came towards him. A simple neck chop and a smack to the head and both their bodies dropped. Bardock was now in a grand hall, a thick red carpet underneath him, stain glass windows, the works. Around twenty guards stood between the wild haired Saiyan and the King, who sat upon his throne glaring at Bardock. More guards moved to rush him but the King raised his hand. Bardock smirked and swaggered to the Throne.

"King Vegeta." He said with a smirk.

"Bardock."

"Frieza is on his way. He plans to kill us." Bardock was calm and collected, the two men stared off. The scarred Saiyan couldn't keep his cocky smile off of his face.

"Preposterous. He is doing no such thing. Leave now if you want a swift death, low class." Vegeta gave a mean smirk, Bardock returned it.

He then snorted in amusement, "If we prepare the army now then we can beat Frieza. You either die in ignorance or you can get up off your ass and fight like a real king would."

Vegeta erupted _, "I EARNT MY PLACE AS KING, YOU WORTHLESS THIRD CLASS_!"

Bardock didn't flinch. "And what have you done since then? Stay idle in your palace as our people were treated like dogs by Frieza? Your son has shown more back bone than you have, you coward!"

Vegeta tensed. "I have been hard at work trying to free our people, I have gained us respect and political standing! Frieza views us as equals!"

"You did no such thing! You've grovelled and begged at the feet of Frieza as he exploited our race! You lost sight of your pride, no true Saiyan would ever cower in fear as you did! You have reduced us to _mindless_ slaves! You are nothing but a weakling Vegeta."

"How dare you address your superior like that!"

"Superior? I've long since surpassed you Vegeta, I've damn near killed myself out there all in the name of improvement. While you have lived comfortable. I am far above you now."

 _"WAS THAT A CHALLENGE, LOW CLASS?_ " Vegeta screamed, never in his life had he been tested in such an arrogant way. His ego couldn't handle it.

 _"MAYBE IT WAS!_ " Bardock roared back. Vegeta stood up, and Bardock closed the distance faster than the king could comprehend.

 _"FOOL! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND BY AS HE KILLS US?"_ Bardock threw a hefty punch, followed by an uppercut. Vegeta hit the ceiling. Bardock rushed up to continue but was intercepted and hit by a kick before he could reach Vegeta. The force of the strike sent him back down to the black marble floor. Vegeta and his protector quickly landed also.

"Sire, back off! He's way stronger than you!" A Saiyan with long hair shouted at the king. The speaker came between the fighters. A tall Saiyan man, he had long length spiky hair. Across his forehead was one bang by its lonesome.

"SHUTUP ZORN! I'll kill this degenerate!" Vegeta tried to get Past the man but was pushed away by Zorn.

Bardock addressed the man that had just kicked him, "Hey, Zorn! Let him fight!"

"As the royal advisor I cannot allow this. Vegeta, let's hear him out first, even _Bardock_ wouldn't be stupid enough to just come here and cause trouble without serious reason, " said zorn, before turning to stare Bardock dead in the eye. "Because if he did I would rip his throat out."

Bardock ignored the threat, returning to his cold demeanour. "Vegeta, let's settle this like real men in a real battle. Where there are no _interventions_." He gestured to Zorn.

"Eager to die, aren't we Bardock? They call you the dead man walking, and I finally see the truth in the name." Vegeta said.

"The Saiyan race is destined for something greater than simple pawns. I will not stand by and be controlled. I will take charge and do what I should have done the moment I realised I was the strongest Saiyan alive. I'm going to kill you Vegeta."

Vegeta roared in utter rage, "AND ON WHAT GROUNDS DO YOU CHALLENGE _ME_?"

Bardock flared his ki, enveloped in a dark purple aura, energy flaring, blood boiling. Bardock was ready for this fight. He always had been.

"VEGETA! I CHALLENGE YOU FOR THE SAIYAN THRONE!"

* * *

So yes, this story was an idea I got reading Dragon ball Multiverse, go check that out! But this will differentiate entirely to that particular timeline...

As for Zorn, I got him from dragon ball multiverse too, If you'd like to see what he looks like just type in 'Gerkin dragon ball Multiverse' on google. He essentially looks like Raditz but instead of a widows peak he has one long bang, like ssj2 teen Gohan.

Pls:

Bardock - 14,000

Kakarot - 2

Broly - 10,000

Billo - 1,300

Royal guards - 1,500

Zorn - 9,000

King Vegeta - 8,000

Gine - 900


	3. A fight for the throne

Everybody backed up. Vegeta's men could not believe what they had just heard. The king took two steps forward towards Bardock. Zorn appeared in between the two, shoving Vegeta away.

"What the hell are you doing, Zorn?" Vegeta asked all-too-calmly.

"As much as I hate you, it is the duty of my bloodline to serve the King. The elders will have my head if I let you die, Vegeta."

"You boast about your strength constantly, Zorn, but you are weak. You may be strong physically, but mentally, you leave so much to be desired. You're unfit to be in a position of power and I will see to it that you are removed."

Zorn shoved Vegeta again, but this time with the intention to start a fight rather than stop one.  
"Fine, get yourself killed."  
Zorn walked away, stopping with his back to the guards. They knew to stay back.

Vegeta watched him go. "I see now where your loyalties lie. I always had my suspicions, Zorn. You're too strong and too stubborn to be pushed to the side. You shall be dealt with accordingly when this is all said and done." He then turned to face his challenger.

Bardock could practically feel the venom in the King's voice. And the hatred in his eyes was palpable.

"You should have been killed a long time ago, Third Class."

Bardock was going to kill the king, one way or another. Vegeta had sealed his fate.

They began circling each other at that. Now was not the time for words.

The king had a stoic expression on his face. His hair was brown and spiky. Bardock wanted to scalp him with a rusty blade, but that was not the way of his people. Nobody had ever heard of a Saiyan who wielded a weapon.

They continued to circle each other. Finally, the king rushed through the air, fist extended. Bardock stood still and let him pass right through his after image.

Vegeta didn't even have time to react. The bottom of Bardock's boot connected with his spine and crushed him into the floor. The guards in the room were in shock, save for Zorn.

"What was that?"

The king was shocked too. Bardock kicked him in the face, sending Vegeta through a pillar before firing a blue Ki blast at his king.

"How are you so strong?" Vegeta muttered through grit teeth.

Bardock laughed as Vegeta slowly got up. "You idiot! I've been fighting on the front lines for years, purging planets and getting my hands dirty while you've been sitting on your ass. I've tripled in power where you have dwindled. Why do you think the people respect me so much? I'm the strongest Saiyan alive and everyone knows it! Even Frieza! He wants our entire race dead because he fears my power!"

Bardock laughed as Vegeta slowly got up. "You idiot! I've been fighting on the front lines for years, purging planets and getting my hands dirty while you've been sitting on your ass. Why do you think people respect me so much? Why do you think Frieza's been getting so twitchy about us pesky Saiyans? He wants our entire race dead because he fears my power – I'm the strongest Saiyan alive!"

Vegeta was flustered and didn't know what to say. Perfect.

Bardock hit him through the stain glass windows and turned to the guards who were flabbergasted with a malicious grin. He began to float, but before he could leave he met Zorn's eyes. The long haired Saiyan was smiling maniacally. Bardock thought he should say something. Zorn didn't know him personally, but everyone knew of him.  
"Get the army ready, Zorn. Once I've dealt with Vegeta, Frieza's next."

Vegeta woke up on the outskirts of the capital. Bardock had improved! He was clearly way stronger but he couldn't lose hope. Vegeta could not afford to play about. The king managed to stand up.

"What's up, bitch?"

Bardock appeared and grabbed Vegeta by the hair. He pulled him to his feet and delivered a jarring punch.

"You bastard." Vegeta rushed Bardock, who coolly moved to the side, avoiding damage.

"Nearly had me!" Bardock mocked as he began punching Vegeta around.

Zorn and his squad of guards landed and were met with a supersonic spectacle. Bardock was hitting Vegeta so fast that none of them could keep track of his movements.

Every now and then, Bardock would deal a grand blow on Vegeta and they would be able to catch a glimpse of the aftermath.

"How fast is Bardock?" One of the younger guards asked, watching the Saiyan with a headband kick his king about in disbelief.

"His speed is phenomenal. That's for sure," Zorn pointed out to his men. "But he's like me, too cocky for his own good."

The beat down came to a halt. "Give up yet Vegeta?"

Vegeta spat some blood on the ground nonchalantly, "Not a chance in hell, Bardock."

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree with that skinny freak you call a son, after all," said Bardock.

Vegeta growled at the reference to his youngest, Tarble the weakling. A low blow. "Tarble might have brought shame upon the royal line, but your sons are the weakest Saiyans in history – including half breeds."

Bardock grit his teeth and decided he was was going to murder this clown. Raditz's power level of 3 had set a record low for newborn Saiyans. A record only broken by his next child, who trumped his brother's weakness with a pathetic 2. It was the worst kind of humiliation for a Saiyan like Bardock who had gotten so far by planting his feet and rolling up his elbows, only to be put back in place by his genetics.

The temporary ceasefire abated. The two resumed trading blows at speeds the spectators could not comprehend, stray blows tearing into the harsh landscape. Zorn was the only one in the crowd who could keep up and actually gauge who was in the lead.

A guard whispered something to Zorn, who nodded. While never taking his eyes off the fight, he backhanded the man's cheek. "A soldier should only speak when spoken to unless it is urgent. I will not tolerate such insubordination."

The fight was reaching a new level. The two were fighting in a league beyond anything previously seen on the planet. At this point, it was dead even.

Bardock saw an opening, so he hit Vegeta in the stomach and followed through with a big haymaker. Vegeta was sent back, but soon retaliated with his own massive punch.

Another standstill.

"Touché," said the king.

Punches and kicks began. The two Saiyans were traded blows yet again but with similar results. Every punch was blocked; no one got a clean hit on the other.

Bardock began all-out attack, pushing Vegeta back. The King of all Saiyans was using his arms to block but Bardock was committed to winning and his passion reflected that. Big black welts were appearing all over Vegeta's forearms. Bardock blasted Vegeta. Now they were in the air again. Bardock roughly shoved the king and they both rushed forward.

"Man this is so intense!" exclaimed a young guard.

"You're telling me! I wanna hurt someone so bad!" said another.

"Both of you, shut it!" said Zorn, who was focused on the fight. Being witness to something this special was not an opportunity he was sure he would have again.

The battle continued and without stoppage. Bardock began with a straight right and then followed up with a left hook, swinging his whole body. As it went past, Bardock's left elbow nicked Vegeta's cheek and cut it open. Bardock continued swinging round and as he came full circle, extended his arm. His spinning backfist was a direct hit, Vegeta's nose bled graciously but it did little to deter him.

Without missing a beat, Vegeta unleashed a low sweep kick in an attempt to trip the low class. Bardock grunted and blocked it with his shin. Red hot energy lashed at Bardock, followed by a kick that sent him sprawling. Bardock shot a blast but Vegeta defended, holding a "whip" of energy.

"So, that's what just burnt me. Kinky." Zorn's men laughed at the joke. If the king was embarrassed, he barely showed it. He was aggregated though. He rushed Bardock, energy whip in hand.

Back with the Royal guards, things were getting heated. Zorn couldn't help but overhear the various whisperings of mixed opinion.

One guard punched another. The two began fighting and no one intervened. Zorn didn't even turn to look at them. Currently, Bardock was dodging every hit and not retaliating. To everyone else, Bardock just couldn't find an opening, but Zorn could see what he was doing.

'He's showboating. He wants Vegeta to see just how outclassed he is.'

By now, the infighting between the guards was getting out of hand. The violent atmosphere was causing adrenaline to flood their bodies.

One guard was about to die and more Saiyans were getting involved. Evidently, the fight was triggering their primal instincts. Zorn scowled at the lack of discipline.

'Savages.'

In two seconds, all four offender's were knocked down. Zorn dusted himself off and resumed watching. One guard got up and swore at Zorn.

Zorn turned and glared daggers. Moving faster than the guard could see. he thrust his open palm through the man's chest. Without freeing his hand, he shot a blast at the other three, who were about to attack him. After the ensuing cloud of dust cleared up, there was no sign of the three who were hit by the blast.

"What the hell is wrong with you idiots today?" His voice boomed as he dusted his hands off. He turned to address the rest of the guards. "Anyone else wish to die?"

One new guy, who was a big, stupid buffoon raised his hands with a grin. He seemed to think he could take Zorn. Zorn zoomed forward and kicked the elbow of the raised hand, breaking it inwards. The man had a compound fracture, but Zorn didn't let up. He kneed the fool's open torso, and when the big oaf bent over in pain, he grabbed him in a headlock and slammed him hard into the ground.

The Saiyan was seriously injured, but to Zorn he was little else than a dead man walking. The man slowly got to his feet, and Zorn lashed out with a front kick. The guard was sent backwards, trying desperately to stay standing, but Zorn swept his legs out from beneath him and the man began to fall again. Zorn used his momentum to roll and unleashed a heel spin kick to the bridge of the Saiyan's nose. He would drown in his own blood in a matter of minutes.

Zorn still wasn't done.

"Indigo Aura!"

Zorn's entire body was engulfed with dark green energy. Every part of him brimmed with Ki.

Zorn phased behind him and kicked his legs so hard that they were cut in half thanks to the Indigo Aura.

Zorn walked to the dying man and grabbed him by the chest armour. "Any last words?"

The man's hand was disintegrating thanks to Indigo Aura.

"Please..." The man croaked, Zorn laughed.

"This is an embarrassing day for the elites."

Zorn threw him into the sky.

"VERDE CANNON!"

Zorn charged a green ball with both hands. Instead of releasing it, he let it fill with Ki until it imploded and then directed the wild energy towards the man in a beam.

"DIE!"

Planet Vegeta began to shake violently. Dust erupted everywhere in the wasteland.

The dust cleared. Zorn landed panting heavily.

"Maybe... I got caught... in the moment... Just a little."

The other guards were suddenly preoccupied with the desert floor and admiring the various grains of sand which filled it out. Not one dared to look in the direction of Zorn, never mind do anything to catch his eye. The unnecessary beating spoke for itself. The bastard was crazy.

'What the hell is going on today? The King's Guard are known for their discipline and strength, and yet they're acting like this. Is their loyalty to Vegeta affecting them right now or have I failed as commander?' he thought.

A huge wave of Saiyans were flying in their direction. Zorn recognised that he needed to sort the civilians out before they could disrupt the fight. "Men, do not, under any circumstances, let anyone interfere. Understood?"

The royal guards formed a line of defence between the battle and the arriving Saiyans.

The whole group landed. Zorn couldn't hide his annoyance at their presence. They were so loud.

"What's going on?"

"What's that over there?"

"Is that... Is that Bardock?"

"Oh my God! Is that the King!"

"They're fighting!"

"Laurie! Didn't I tell you? Didn't I say last week that Bardock and the the king would-"

"Damn it! I owe Marcellus forty thousand-"

"What's going on? Why would they just-"

"Zorn! How can you allow this to-"

"Were they the cause of that massive tremor? Do you think that Bard-"

Zorn's temper was wearing thin. His men were acting uncharacteristically juvenile, the king was still alive, and now this.

"All of you! Shut up now or heads will start rolling!" he yelled.

The bustling crowd shut up. They knew that Zorn wasn't the kind of man to make idle threats.

"I know you all have questions, but you'll just have to wait. All you need to know is that Vegeta and Bardock are duking it out for the throne. Now, no more bullshit. Just watch."

He then smiled charmingly. "Any dumbass' wanna test me? Or can we watch the fight uninterrupted?"

"Yeah I do!" One 'funny guy' in the crowd said. Zorn sighed and killed the guy with a chop to the neck. He landed next to his favourite underling. "They never learn… they never learn!" Zorn cried theatrically into the man's shoulder. Amu patted him on the back.

"Zorn is frighteningly bipolar," one guard whispered to another.

The other nodded hurriedly. "You're tellin' me! He's so serious and formal, but so goofy. Last week he.."

Bardock was still dodging all of Vegeta's attacks. Before he had been doing it to mess with the king, but now he was really in trouble. He was still just about evading every hit, but he knew that wouldn't last.

Vegeta had him cornered up against a large rock. There was no easy way out. The king began to charge Ki in his hands.

"FINISH BREAKER!"

Bardock's eyes widened. Dozens of orange balls of Ki swarmed towards Bardock, each making its mark. Hit after hit. Finally the barrage stopped and Bardock was left panting hard, his armour slightly cracked and scorched.

Vegeta gave him no room to breathe. A flurry of punches and kicks rained upon Bardock from every angle. Overwhelmed by the onslaught, the lower-class Saiyan was unable to even block as Vegeta capitalised on the opportunity. An uppercut sent Bardock sprawling towards the high heavens. Vegeta flew after him with a fist extended.

'Bardock will die on this day, and my reign will continue.'

Thousands of miles above, Bardock stopped his involuntary flight through the sky. He was starting to feel the effects of battle; maybe Vegeta was tougher than he first thought. Bardock needed to end the fight. He had to become the new king.

As if he could read Bardock's thoughts, Vegeta came in quickly and Bardock only managed to dodge the outstretched hand of the royal Saiyan by the skin of his teeth. He grabbed the king's hand and slammed his bent elbow into Vegeta's face twice to devastating effect. Bardock grabbed his arm and began spinning fast.

"NOO!"

Bardock let go and threw the elder Saiyan far away. As the regal Saiyan sailed through the air, Bardock launched forward and just as King Vegeta was slowing down, he head-butted him in the sternum. Somehow, Vegeta was still standing.  
"ITS OVER!"

The father of Raditz disappeared from sight and reappeared behind the King.

"What? Where'd he- AH!"

Bardock slapped Vegeta's cheek and thrust his open palm into the back of the elder man's head. Vegeta skidded across the land painfully. On the other hand, Bardock touched down gently onto the sandy wasteland floor.

Bardock smiled at the long, gleeful. He was winning this fight, albeit not the way he expected, but it was still a steady lead. Vegeta leaned against a big rock, huffing and panting. Bardock knew he outclassed him by leagues. He had this one in the bag. 


	4. A fight for the throne Part Two

Darkness and the earthy smell of the ground. A throbbing pain in this back of his head.

Bardock expelled his energy in all directions, and the rock he had been smashed into moments before was decimated. As he floated there in the middle of the wasteland, Bardock glared at the king of his race with the intent to kill.

 _I have to finish this soon, I've got an army to raise!_

Vegeta went on the offensive, throwing a variety of punches and kicks, but the low class was managing to avoid the worst of it. Every second was painfully slow, and to Bardock it felt like a lifetime.

He needed a way out, and fast. Thinking on his feet he blocked a jab, and dodged a right cross. Then, using his opponents own momentum against him, he threw Vegeta over his back, leaving him open for exploit. Bardock slammed his left elbow into the back of his foes head. Vegeta staggered forward so Bardock used a smart roundhouse to hit Vegeta, maneuvering slightly so that he could make connection with Vegeta's face. The elder Saiyan was severely off balance and Bardock was able to sweep his legs.

Vegeta was quick to pull himself up. Bardock looked down at him, arms crossed. "You're probably wondering how I got so strong."

Vegeta said nothing.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here Vegeta, and say that you haven't seen battle since the conquest of this planet. You have not had a day of _real_ combat since we transformed on the night of the full moon and purged this planet of the Tuffles."

"..."

Bardock's condescending demeanour changed into a more serious one. "I've been fighting daily! I've had my ass kicked real good! All in the name of what, you? Freiza? I'm done serving others. I am the strongest Saiyan alive and I deserve to be treated so!"

With that, Bardock let loose all his rage. Dark purple energy crashed onto Vegeta's form, sending him right into a mountain. When Vegeta shakily took flight once more, his nose was all but broken and his skin was smoking from the latest attack of Bardock.

Bardock was livid, he was going to kill. Two purple orbs were charged up in his hands. Bardock didn't think about what he was doing. He just stared at Vegeta, who in turn stared back, and his hands moved on their own. The king and the low class never broke eye contact. Vegeta dodged every single shot. Bardock threw blast after blast at his ruler, Never breaking eye contact.

The monarch and the soldier rush each other, never breaking eye contact.

No punches were pulled.

For the second time in this fight, things were getting intense with no signs of slowing. Ten minutes ago Bardock was sure he had this one in the bag, but now he wasn't so sure. Vegeta's punches _hurt._

Vegeta hit Bardock in the stomach, then socked him across the face. Bardock grunted as he was sent across the landscape but he couldn't give up. Vegeta certainly wasn't going to, so why should he?"

The high velocity clash continued as both fighters savagely attacked one another. Bardock _horribly_ miscalculated on a right hook and over swung so badly that his entire body was open for any and all attacks. Bardock had made a mistake. A mistake that was inexcusable for someone of his combat experience.

Vegeta was going to capitalise.

A knee to the face hit Bardock up a little, setting him up for a devastating chain of Ki infused uppercuts.

King Vegeta phased above the father of Raditz and smashed his locked hands into Bardock's skull in a monstrous sledgehammer blow. With supersonic speed Bardock slammed into the ground, directly in front of the crowd.

People cheered, loving all the blood. Bardock somehow clawed his way to all fours, coughing blood all over the ground. Vegeta landed a few feet away from the spectacle.

The king of all Saiyans laughed at the low class, "You're a fool Bardock! How could a low class possibly stand up to the king of ALL Saiyans!" Vegeta was playing to the crowd and they ate it up.

Bardock gently lifted off the ground, and channelled all his energy to his right hand. Vegeta stopped laughing.

"Oh... What's this?" The king mocked.

Bardock had a fair amount of energy encompassing his fist and half of his muscular forearm.

"I'll be honest Bardock, I had heard you had lost your mind. If you're actually hoping to win, they were clearly correct."

Bardock's body was now trembling with the sheer power he was charging.

"I will obliterate you!"

Bardock surged forward, with an electric blue coloured fist screaming bloody murder.

"XENOFIST!"

They clashed, sending gale force winds in all directions. Vegeta's arm had blocked the attack, but at a cost. Dust was kicked up and rubble could be heard falling.

"Uh... Zorn? Do you think that Bardock just-"

"ARGHRA!" the king screamed. It was clear that his left arm was broken horrifically.

"YOU... YOU BASTARD!"

Bardock was breathing very heavily, but he was smiling at Vegeta's misfortune, "Hey Vegeta! This is gonna go down as your second biggest shame, right after the weakling son you banished! Tarble was it?"

With unprecedented fury the king disappeared from sight.

Bardock's ceased smiling.

 _Fuck._

Vegeta reappeared next to Bardock, kicking with all his might and using his anger and embarrassment to fuel his power. Bardock sailed through the air, straight into a tall skyscraper.

"That... Little... SHIT!" Bardock flew out the building just to be mercilessly battered by the Royal Saiyan.

"Mock my... Pride?"

Vegeta said between hits.

"Embarrass me? In front of my subjects? My people? My men?"

For every word spoken, Vegeta unloaded several blows onto the younger Saiyan.

After a minute more of abuse, Vegeta grabbed Bardock by the hair.

The monarch of planet Vegeta flew to the crowd, he wanted everyone to see this. He threw Bardock across the land.

"GALICK GUN!" The king launched his signature attack, a destructive purple beam. As it barreled towards the low class, a dozen other blasts all joined it. Several of Vegeta's men had launched their own attacks on the unsuspecting (and unconscious) Bardock. This was the cue they had been awaiting.

A huge explosion rocked the entire planet, and Bardock was almost certainly dead.


	5. Revolt

**Low class king chapter 5**

 **-x-**

"Wake up, fool."

"Ngh."

Zorn kicked the sleeping Saiyan on the floor in front of him. "Wake up Bardock! We're on a time limit here for fucksake!"

"Fuck off Torra… Let me sleep."

Zorn squatted down and slapped Bardock in his face several times. "What are you on about? Hurry up and get your ass moving. Wake up already!"

Finally, the scarred Saiyan opened his eyes. He tried to sit up, but found he couldn't. "Why can't I move?"

Zoro emptied out a sack, grabbing various medicines. "Drink this." He said as he poured a clear liquid down Bardock's throat. He then produced another bottle and some pills. "Take these as well," he put them on the ground next to Bardock.

He father of Radditz dug deep and sat up. "So Vegeta really beat me, huh?" He grumbled as he took his pills along with the bitter tasting medicine Zorn had given him. His whole body ached, and the air stung his skin. He was burnt severely.

"Not exactly," Zorn began as he helped bardock to his feet. "Vegeta whooped your ass sure, but at the end, all his men blasted you. Maybe the fight would have turned out differently if he didn't, who cares."

" _I care._ I know I can beat him, he just got lucky." Bardock growled. "Why are you helping me anyway?" He frowned when he realised what the drink was. Healing fluid. Drinking it would heal your injuries sure, but in the long term it was bad for your body. Drinking it could have dire consequences as it was made up of strong chemicals.

Zorn looked around at the unfinished building they were in. Concrete walls and floors. "You are strong, just like me. More importantly, Frieza's on his way here and I can't stop him alone. There's not long left. He might even be here now. We need to leave _now."_

"Frieza's on his way here already! Shit!"

Both Saiyans took to the air, and headed straight up towards the atmosphere. Bardock went as fast as he could, surprised to see Zorn keeping up with him.

 _I must be hurt more than I thought._

The saiyans were moving fast, and they were now leaving the planet. Bardock's eyes widened in shock. A sea of Planet Trade workers stood between him and Frieza's ship. "The bastard brought an entire fleet!"

Zorn nodded. "And it's just us against all of them. You were actually right, and I'm the only one that believed you. No one's coming to help, therefore we are the last line of defense. Good luck, Bardock." Zorn flew towards the ship, immediately getting caught up in a huge midair dog pile. Bardock wasn't so Rash.

" _Emperor's demise!"_ Bardock shot a huge purple wave of energy, vaporising dozens of PTO soldiers. With a burst of speed, he propelled straight towards Frieza's flagship. _I'm gonna kill him!_

"FRIEZA!"

-x-

Bardock unloaded several punches on a PTO soldier, before turning around and elbowing another. He was hit with an energy blast, keeping him busy long enough for a soldier to kick him in the face. Bardock growled as he grabbed two soldiers and simultaneously broke both of their necks. He pushed their dead bodies into two other enemies and fired off double Ki blasts from his hands. "Double Sunday!" He yelled as he killed several soldiers.

 _I can't believe I just used one of Radditz's attacks. Never doing that again._

Bardock continued to fight, but eventually he was overwhelmed. Tens of hands grabbed his body, holding him down. "Noo!" Came Bardock's muffled scream. He was barely halfway to his target, and he had been fighting for a long time.

 _I'm not even moving anymore! I need to do something, anything!_

Bardock's ki expanded in all directions, blowing away all the soldiers holding him back. Bardock resumed his beeline towards Frieza's ship. " _Frieza!"_ Bardock moved like a madman; he was one in every sense of the word.

Bardock was a madman obsessed with one thing and one thing only: revenge.

Bardock punched and kicked and bit and smashed and blasted his way towards the flagship of tyrant. "Come out and fight me, FRIEEZAAA!" He roared as another wave of soldiers attacked him. By now, Bardock was tired; the full extent of his various injuries finally setting in. He panted as he floated in midair.

 _I can't keep this up forever. How will I ever make it to Frieza? There's hundreds of soldiers, each fresh. There's only one of me._

Bardock grabbed the arms of a soldier and threw him into a crowd of his allies. Ten soldiers took their place and attacked Bardock, hitting him from all angles mercilessly. They continued the assault, more and more joining in. Bardock couldn't think straight, his head pounded. He was at a loss here, no op idea what to do. The soldiers continued to hit. Some of them had weapons and slashed at him, drawing blood. Bardock covered his head with his arms and hoped for the best.

" _Green Mayhem!"_

Bardock's tight defensive guard eased up, he turned around greeted with the best sight ever. "Zorn, Billo!" Bardock smiled, reinforcements were here. There were plenty of saiyan's, too many for Bardock to count. "Damn Billo, how many people did you bring?"

Billo floated next to Zorn, and another saiyan Bardock recognised as Paragus. Billo smiled. "Yo, Bardock. We gotta have at least a hundred saiyans here, even some elites! All of us are ready to fight for our race!"

"Bardock!" The scarred saiyan was taken off guard as a woman pulled him into a strong hug. "We're all gonna defeat frieza together Bardock, you're not alone anymore!"

Bardock growled at withstood the hug unhappily. "There's people here, Gine. Why are you here anyway? You're weak."

Bardock didn't flinch as Gine hit him. He had expected it. Gine scowled and slapped him again, annoyed that she couldn't hurt him. "Whatever, Bardock. You know I like fighting."

Bardock wasn't even sure if he did know. Gine wasn't the typical saiyan, and she was very fickle. Sometimes she would demonstrate very saiyan characteristics, and other times she would do the strangest things. He turned around to face the direction of frieza. "We are the only saiyans willing to take a stand! When you fight, bare in mind that the existence of our race relies on us and us alone. Anyone who falls," he looked at Gine. "Is worthless trash, and a disgrace to our ancestors. Now… Show these fools the pride of the saiyans!"

Bardock charged into battle, followed by an army of bloodthirsty saiyans. He roared as he fired off an energy attack, making an opening for the army following him. " **FRIEZA!"**

Bardock fought with renewed vigour, and with several elites close behind him he was able to claw his way to Frieza. The saiyan forces quickly dispatched of Frieza's grunts. Bardock shot a beam from his mouth, killing the few soldiers that stood between him and the IceJins ship. "Frieza! Come out here and fight me!"

Zorn flew to bardock's side. "You're just gonna call him out? I thought you had a plan!" Behind them, the saiyan warriors took on the last wave of PTO soldiers. The odds had finally evened up, both sides had equal numbers.

Bardock stared intently at the ship, "My plan? I'm gonna kill Frieza, and liberate the saiyans. Then I'm gonna go back and fight Vegeta. You got a problem with that?"

Zorn opened his mouth to speak, but never started. A door in the ship slowly retracted and Frieza emerged. The tyrant sat in his strange bubble chair, with an amused look on his face. In his right hand he held a wine glass, and swirled it contents before taking a small sip. On either side of him stood Zarbon and Dodoria. The tyrant cackled, "My my, what do we have here!"

Bardock narrowed his eyes. "So frieza, you finally show your ugly face. I can't tell you how long I've dreamed about this moment. Since Kanassa I've known what I had to do… We saiyans have worked relentlessly for you, carrying out your orders and never questioning them, and look how you repay us! Countless men and women dying all for what? We've sent our babies to annihilate your enemies, we've slaughtered billions to make you a little money." Bardock lifted his right hand, and began charging his Ki. "Torra… Fasha… What did they ever do to you? We've been loyal for years and you're just gonna kill us off? Well, I got news for you… I'm not like our _king._ I won't suck up to you and bow down. I am a proud saiyan warrior, I am Bardock, The strongest saiyan alive!"

As Bardock began blasting him Frieza rested his head on one fist. With complete and utter disinterest, he evaded the attack before reappearing in his place. Zarbon and Dodoria did the same. Frieza sighed. "Oh you heroic types, all cut from the same cloth. Completely unoriginal." Frieza was bored out of his mind, the same thing every single day. His life was devoid of excitement. He briefly surveyed the area. "Zarbon, correct me if I'm wrong but have all my men fallen to these saiyans?"

The green man at his right nodded. "Yes lord Frieza, it appears that this small band of saiyans have defeated our soldiers. These saiyans are nothing to take lightly."

Frieza scowled. "It's clear we need to step up the training of our men, even a group of monkeys were able to defeat them. This was one of my strongest armies if I'm not mistaken. Anyhow, these saiyans are no threat to me. Let's leave them be." Frieza turned around to leave, but decided to address Bardock. "One more thing, _monkey._ From now onwards, the saiyans are fired from my lowly monkeys can continue to live."

 _These saiyans could prove quite profitable…_

"How, _How dare you!"_ Zorn flew full speed at Frieza. "The saiyans are a warrior race!" Zorn pulled back a fist, but was sent flying by a green blur. He screamed as he crashed towards planet vegeta. Zarbon smiled as he dusted his hands. Bardock was stunned. Frieza and his two right hands left, heading back inside their ship and rocketing off.

Bardock raised a hand in victory before collapsing. A strong pair of arms grabbed him as he seeped into the darkness of unconsciousness.

-x-

"Yeah," Zorn said grimly as he leaned against a table. "I'll be fine though, a few broken ribs is nothing. You should be more worried about Bardock. He really hasn't had it easy recently. I heard he crashed on this planet half dead yesterday, then he just went at Vegeta and now this. He should be dead."

 _Dead? I can't die!_

With a pain filled groan, Bardock got to his feet. He had been laying on a table. He jumped down, and held back a scream. His bones felt completely destroyed. "Fuck me… Where the hell am I?"

"Bardock! You should be standing, conserve your energy!" Gine pushed him down onto a barstool. He didn't complain as he was handed a glass of water.

"How long's it been since that fight?" Bardock downed his drink.

"It's been an hour since Frieza left," Paragus said. He sat on a barstool near the door, keeping lookout. Bardock thought back to Frieza leaving. It was Paragus that had caught him, Bardock noted.

Zorn piped up, "Everyone that fought alongside us hAs gone home, and don't worry, they've all sworn to secrecy. That Billo guy that owns this bar told them all to meet back here tomorrow."

The father of Kakarot nodded. "That's good. Indeed to rest up, tomorrow I'm taking the throne from Vegeta."

Zorn looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you mad? The entire planet thinks you're dead, and besides he won't just let you waltz up to the palace again!" Zorn took out a scouter and clipped it to his ear before checking Bardock's power level. "1,006."

"Yeah I'll recover don't worry. Besides power levels aren't everything in a fight. I'll kill Vegeta no matter what. And you've overlooked something important. If everyone thinks I'm dead, then I'll have the element of surprise when I kill Vegeta!"

Zorn tutted. "It won't be that easy. Vegeta thinks that other people might follow in your footsteps. The fool is more paranoid than ever before, he's gathered an entire squad of elites to defend him, and he even fired me! He's taking no chances, going near the palace means war."

Bardock slapped himself on the cheek and stood up, Gine at his side. "If it's war he wants, the. It's war he'll get. You said everyone's meeting back here tomorrow, meaning we have the perfect little army to take him on with. If not, I'll go alone. We're gonna fight and we're gonna win, at all costs. It's up to me to take charge of the saiyan race. We've amassed an army, and we oughtta put it to good use. Tomorrow, we storm the palace." Bardock and Gine walked out of the bar, heading home.

"Oh, Bardock!" Gine swooned as she clutched his arm. "When did you become so heroic?" She giggled as Bardock blushed a little.

"Can it, Gine! Heroic is no way to describe a saiyan. I'm just a low class, who's tired of being bossed around." Bardock grumbled. The pair of saiyans got to their home just by walking, then they headed off to their room. Tomorrow, there was going to be a battle, no doubt about it.

-x-

Thanks for reading. The support has been overwhelming. I'll say this one last time though, power level have been changed, because this is an AU. I know where I'm going with this fic and power levels benefitted the storyline. Loving All, the reviews and follows, with any luck the next chapter will be out soon.

 **Powerlevels:**

 **Bardock - 3,000**

 **Zorn - 2,000**

 **Gine - 500**

 **Paragus - 1,500**

 **Billo - 1,300**

 **Average saiyan - 1,000**

 **Zarbon - 24,000**

 **Dodoria - 20,000**

 **Frieza - 500,000**

 **Average PTO soldier - 1,000**


	6. Brother in arms

The night was uneventful, Bardock wasn't in the mood to talk and Gine knew him well enough to avoid prying. Bardock simply ate his meal and retired to the rooftop of their small living quarters. He couldn't quite believe it.

Torra was dead.

His brother was dead and he just had to ignore it.

A young Bardock glared at the boy in front of him. The kid with the ponytail didn't know who he was messing with. The young Saiyan charged his enemy, beating his small fists against the other saiyans skull; the other boy retaliated, managing to slam his shoulder into Bardocks nose. The two children fought until the sun went down, rolling in the dirt, trying to murder one another. Finally, they broke apart, Bardock being slightly better off than his adversary.

"Looks like I win."

The other boy, Torra, huffed. "Whatever. How'd you get so strong any ways?" He crossed his arms and plopped down onto the dusty ground of Vegeta-Sei. Bardock pretended not to care as he too sat down.

"It's cos I just got back from my birth mission. I grew up on another planet where there were some aliens I had to kill. They were really strong."

Torra pondered a moment before speaking, "I don't believe you."

Bardock frowned and tapped his cheek. "I'm not a liar. Look at this scar, one of those aliens gave it to me," Bardock was annoyed that the kid would call him a liar. Hadn't he just proven his strength by kicking his ass?

"Woah…."

Bardock smirked as Torra finally started to believe him. He tried to look cool. "So you didn't get sent to another planet?"

"Nope. I've been living on the streets my entire life,"

"..."

There was a long silence after that. Bardock glared at nothing while the other boy seemed to be lost in thought. Eventually, Torra spoke up. "Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't you come with me? I've lived in this city my whole life, I could teach you what's what and you can help me get strong as you! How about it?"

Bardock thought for a long time. "Okay."

The years flew by. Life on the streets of the capital was rough and unforgiving, yet through working together Bardock and Torra survived; even coming to know one another as brothers.

Bardock was up with the sun, although he could be a heavy sleeper the sun was much too bright to ignore. The scarred Saiyan grumbled as he stumbled into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. He must have been louder than he thought because it wasn't long before a sleepy Gine wandered into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing..?"

Bardock grunted as he attempted to turn on various machines that supposedly made food. Gine gently pushed him away from the equipment. "Hey, stupid," she giggled, "go sit down and I'll take care of breakfast."

"Tch, don't be thinking I'm helpless, woman. For the past-" Bardock was silenced by a slap. He grumbled as he found a place to sit.

What is it with everyone slapping me?

It took a while, but Gine returned with two plates of meat. Bardock attacked it instantly. "So you can be useful then…" Gine laughed at Bardocks quip.

"Whatever, Bardock. I know you love me."

Bardock growled. "Don't push it, you're obsessed with me. I can live without you, but you just refuse to leave."

Gine scoffed. "Whatever. Are you scared of Vegeta?"

Bardock didn't even look up. "Don't ask stupid questions, Gine. I fear nothing, and as for Vegeta, I plan on killing him today anyway, and you know I always follow through. There's nothing to fear, I'm the strongest Saiyan alive."

Gine wore a pained expression, "Bardock, be honest," she said softly, grabbing his hand. "This is Vegeta we're talking about! He's been the King for close to a decade! It's been seven years since we defeated the tuffles, he towered above us all on the night of the full moon!"

Bardock rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I was only…"

"Fifteen."

"I was fifteen on that night, and yet I threw myself into the battle and did just as much as any so called elite did to secure this planet. The reign of Vegeta is over. I don't care about seven years ago, because today I'm going to take matters into my own hands and secure the future of my race."

"..."

"What? You doubt me? Are you calling me a liar?"

"Come on Bardock don't be like that, I'm just worried about you… You know I love you."

"So you're calling me weak? Enough, Gine."

"But Bardock I-"

"Just shut up alright!" Bardock exclaimed. "I don't care if you love me,I'm a Saiyan warrior woman not a sap!"

"..."

"I'm going to Billo's."

Bardock stormed out but Gine grabbed his arm, or more accurately, he allowed her to. "Bardock wait," she said.

"What woman?" Bardock turned to see Gine throwing her armour on. He scowled at her while she just grinned in return.

"What, you think I'd just miss the fight of the century?"


	7. Ascension

Bardock stormed into the bar, Gine hot on his heels. About fifty low class saiyans were dotted around the bar nervously, the only ones who seemed combat ready were Bardock, Paragus, Zorn, Gine and Billo. The moment he stepped in, the whole place silenced. A few stared at him in disbelief, Bardock had a steely expression and seemed impatient. "Bardock," Zorn was the first to speak. "What's the plan."

"What the fuck do you mean, the plan is to go fight." Bardock snapped. Zorn said nothing as he leaned against the wall near Bardock. "I'm not used to this teamwork bullshit. We're gonna go to the palace and fight. Half of you are shaking like children, but it doesn't matter cos I don't need any of you." Bardock turned and left. He took off flying towards the palace.

He landed right outside. The palace was heavily guarded. Dozens of elites surrounded the grand structure. Bardock's heart pounded in excitement, he charged into battle with a wild grin plastered on his face. The first two guards were knocked out by a one-two combination, and the next set were blasted away by a ki attack.

Several saiyans came at him, but Bardock saw it coming and expelled his ki in all directions, badly burning the Warriors and leaving him free. He roared as he broke the nose of an elite with a straight left. He shattered the man's shin with a strong roundhouse just to make sure. Bardock moved on to the next one.

The

Zorn landed just ahead of the small low class army. Already, Bardock was ripping his way towards the palace entrance. He had kicked down the metal gate and was halfway through the courtyard. The low class Warriors started to move towards the fight, but Zorn raised a fist. The weak Warriors dared not to defy the long haired saiyan.

"Why aren't we joining in? He's outnumbered one hundred to one. Shouldn't we help?" Said Gine. Zorn merely scoffed.

"Look at him. He's loving it, the sadistic bastard. He's more than capable of taking these guys out, and we have no right to take away from his achievement by joining in. Besides, you're all weak anyway." Zorn smirked as he said that. "Paragus, scan his power level, let's see just how outclassed you weaklings are." Zorn stifled his laughter and crossed his arms.

Paragus tapped a button and gasped. "5,000 units."

Zorn suddenly wasn't so cocky. "Fucking bullshit." He muttered under his breath. He had thought he was on par with the bandanna wearing Saiyan.

The rest of the crowd was in awe. Bardock was leagues above them in terms of strength. Gine beamed with pride. Her mate was so strong! She had always known he was something special, he had trained Radditz a little, and even though he was known as "the weakling," he was still good at fighting. It did pain her to know that the kids his age beat the living hell out of him whenever he was on Vegeta. She sighed as she thought of her eldest child, he was currently on a solo mission on some planet In the north.

Bardock had noticed that his "army" had reached the palace. Luckily for him, they weren't getting involved in the fight. He didn't need them, he was already at the palace. A few elites were still standing but they were tired. They didn't seem to want to fight him anymore. He walked up to the elaborate doors and pushed them open. The moment he stepped in, he hit the ground. Bardock rubbed his jaw as he looked up to the smirking King Vegeta. "Come for my crown, you low class scum?" The King laughed.

Bardock glared up at the man. The palace was deserted, leaving just the King and the low class. Bardock and the King stared down as the scarred Saiyan slowly got to his feet. They were an arms length from each other. Bardock grinned, as did the King. The two cockiest and strongest warriors on the planet were going To Go at it.

Bardock chose to flaunt his newfound strength by sending Vegeta flying. The King didn't see in coming. The King was on the other side of the long throne room. He flew at Bardock, cape billowing out behind him. Bardock lowered his centre of gravity before connecting a shoryuken to the King's chin, implanting the prideful Saiyan in the tall ceiling.

The King was dazed, Bardock wanted to really hurt Vegeta. "Emperor's demise!" Yelled the wild haired Saiyan as he released the huge purple energy beam. The palace was left with a gaping hole in it, and Vegeta was nowhere to be tone seen. Bardock stood there for a few moments, and the Saiyan army he had brought as well as the rest of the elites ran into the palace.

"Where's that goateed bastard? You killed him already?" Asked Zorn. He stood ahead of the crowd. Bardock ignored him until Zorn started to get annoyed, "are you gonna tell me, you fucking spineless insect, do you need s beating or what?"

Bardock laughed. "You're funny Zorn. I might have to snap your neck though." The bandanna wearing Saiyan wasn't even mad, he found it funny that Zorn had so much attitude despite the power difference between the two. It reminded him of himself.

Bardock suddenly remembered he was in the middle of a fight, one for the throne no less. He had to really hurt Vegeta if he wanted to prove his worth but, where was the fool? Bardock moved faster than even Zorn could see as he departed the palace through the hole in the grand building. His energy beam had been sent diagonally upwards, so Vegeta was most likely very faraway, if he was even alive. Where was the King though?

Bardock got his answer two seconds later when his jaw was met with an uppercut. He raised an arm to block a second attack, before striking out with his opposit elbow. The blow caused vegetas lips to bleed, but Bardock didn't let his right hand, he karate chopped Vegeta in the throat and shoved his palm into the mans face. A chain of hooks left the monarch dazed; Bardock had left vegetas face mangled. The King was in no state to fight back as Bardock grabbed him by the throat and spun him around, throwing him downwards.

Vegeta crashed through the many levels of the palace before landed hard on the marble floors of the throne room. Bardock phased right next to him, standing above the taller man with a shark like grin. "I didn't just come for your crown," Bardock said callously.

"I came for your life too."

Bardock sent a volley of ki straight downwards. The Kings screams could be heard as the rogue Saiyan warrior shot blast after blast. The torture dragged on for what seemed like an eternity for Vegeta. Unfortunately for him, Bardock was just getting started. The tall Saiyan tried to get back to his feet, but Bardock's foot at the back of his head stopped him. The father of Radditz curb stomped his opponent several more times until he straddled him and began pummelling his face. Sickening cracks echoed through the extravagant room as Vegeta's bones were crushed time and time again. Bardock swapped form for speed as he unloaded on his King. Vegeta's blood seeped into the luxurious red rug that ran the length of the room.

"I've died time and time again to get to this level of strength, you slimy bastard. I've suffered in silence as I was treated like shit by every damn elite," Bardock spat as he relentlesslessly connected with the man he hated so much. "You sold out to those filthy Arcosians, you sold yourself to the devil and drug us down to hell along with you. You disgraced our ancestors! How dare you! I was born into a war, but Frieza subjected us all to a worse fates than the Tuffles ever did! You've Mildred us all into cowards, steeple who practically worship you and you're pathetic ways!"

Bardock stood up.

"Where's your Saiyan pride! You sat on your ass for over a decade! You made us simple foot soldiers, our ancestors ruled the stars! Not even the super Nameks possessed the power to stand up to the super saiyans of legend! And now we're weak. All because of you." The wild haired Saiyan's words were laced with venom. He looked down at the unconcious Vegeta in disgust.

"..."

"I am not done with you."

He lifted the elder man up and slapped him until he opened his eyes. Bardock tossed him like he was made feathers. "Get up, coward." The crowd watched intently as Vegeta clawed his way up. Bardock glared a him the whole time. He lifted his chin proudly and continued to look down at him, despite being the shorter of the two.

The arrogant look on Bardock's face drove Vegeta so crazy that he was able to sober up enough to fly at the challenger. He extended his fist, certain that he had hit Bardock, but all he felt was air. Bardock phased above him and he could do nothing about it. One of the low class's feet pushed his back to the floor. Bardock landed so that he was standing over the body of the brown haired Saiyan, his foot resting on top of Vegeta's back. It was clear to all bystanders that Vegeta was done.

Slowly but surely, Bardock walked across the marble towards the throne. Everyone watched in anticipation as he neared the throne.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Bardocks boots made a sound with every step he took.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Bardock was almost there. No one could quite believe it.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

He was almost there. A few paces and he would be at the throne.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

The King began to stir.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Bardock was now at the throne. Vegeta was resting on one foot, charging a purple ball of ki.

The scene unfolded silently. Gine screamed out in horror as she watched the blast speed towards the back of her unsuspecting mate. It was so close to him. So close to wiping him from existence.

Bardock spun around at the last moment. From his fist came an eruption of neon blue energy that overpowered Vegeta's blast, then made its way towards him and hit him, setting him ablaze with harsh blue fire. Bardock put more energy into the attack until it exploded. Vegeta's crumpled form hit the ground with a thud. Bardock sat on the throne with a cocky grin on his face. "I call that little number tyrant lancer."

Bardock had done it. He was sitting on the throne. He had killed Vegeta.

Bardock was the King of all Saiyan's.


End file.
